From Middleton Mall To The Alter: KP & Ron's Ride To Their Wedding!
by AusllyRossLynchR5
Summary: Ring shopping, permission, Preparation, proposal, and wedding. First Kim Possible Story R&R PLEASE!


**From Middleton Mall To The Alter: KP & Ron's Ride To Their Wedding!**

_Oddest Boy's Night Out Ever!: Ring Shopping_

22 Year old Ron Stoppable stepped inside the Middleton Mall with his best male friend Felix and naked mole rat Rufus on one very important mission, to find the perfect engagement ring for his girlfriend Kim Possible. Next weekend was their 5th year anniversary as a couple and he was planning on surprising her at her college in Paris, London. This year was the final year of their college lives and Ron was stoked to have his girlfriend in the same country as him again. He was planning an anniversary to remember on Friday May 31st.(Their Anniversary) A picnic in the park, then he would take Kim dancing, and to end the night lead her to the top of the Eiffel Tower and propose to her. Since Felix was leaving back to Florida for college Ron decided to do this today.

"Are you sure about this Ron, I mean how are you gonna plan a wedding when you to are still in college and aren't even living n the same continent?" Felix asked.

"Felix we've been best friends for 13 years and dating for almost 5. I'm ready to take the next step and I'm sure she is too."

"Okay if you think you're ready then I'm with you 100% buddy," Said Felix.

"Me too," Squeaked Rufus.

So Ron walked and Felix rolled around the mall for a while before finding Antique Jewelers. They found many great rings but none of the good enough for Kim decided Ron. Rufus hopped out of Ron's pocket and strolled around the counters before spotting the perfect ring. He jumped in front of Ron on top of the counter and jumped up and down squealing pointing towards the ring.

"Did you see one Rufus?" asked Felix.

"Yep," Rufus squealed.

Ron looked at the ring then toward his best male friends.

"This ones perfect," He said.

Rufus and Felix looked toward their friend and nodded smiling.

_Welcome To The Family: I Give You...Permission_

Ron sat in his apartment resting after a long morning of work. It was about 2:30 in the afternoon and he had just got done at Smarty Mart. Normally he would video chat Kim then work on college homework but today was no ordinary afternoon. Today was the day he would ask James Possible for permission to marry his daughter. He texted Kim that he was to busy to video chat and that he would talk to her tomorrow. He got dressed in the fanciest casual clothes he could find and practiced what he would say one last time but just when he was gonna pick up the phone and call the Possibles to worn them he was coming over someone knocked on his door. He opened it to find his mother and his 5 year old sister Hana.

"Hi Ronnie, can we come in?"

"Um not to sound rude or anything mom but we were just about to leave."

"I know how important today was to you but Hana's normal babysitter is sick and you're father and I have a very important meeting."

"Mom. Can't you just find someone else?"

"It's to late Ronnie we really have to go. I'll make it up to you I promise. I'll even pay you."

"You don't have to pay me mom, I'll figure something out."

"Oh, thank you so much Ronnie!"

"No problem mom really."

"Okay Hana be a good girl for your brother."

"Okay mommy, I'll see you tonight."

"Okay bye kids."

"Hey Rufus, Hana why don't you to play in the guest room while I call Mr. Possible."

"Okay Ronnie," Hana said.

"Okay," Rufus said.

Ron took a deep breath before grabbing the phone and called Mr. Possible.

"Hello," he answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Mr. Dr. P. It's Ron."

"Hello Ronald, Kimmie isn't around here right now."

"I know, I wanted to talk to you sir. It's very important."

"Okay so when will you be over?"

"Actually sir I'm on babysitting duty. I need you to come over here."

"Alright I'll be over in about 20 minutes."

"Okay I'll see you then."

Ron walked into the bedroom and saw his little sister driving Rufus around in his remote control car and smiled. His parents and Kim always said he was a fantastic older brother to Hana and he would make a great dad someday. Hana looked up at her older brother and gave him a reassuring smile as well as Rufus. They knew he had nothing to worry about. I mean Ron knew Kim better than she knew herself sometimes and they had known each other for over 18 years. If Kim's dad didn't think Ron would be the right person to be Kim's husband then he didn't know who would be. But Ron was still very nervous Mr. Possible may like Ron but he is not stupid. He knows that when Ron & his Kimmie-Cub get's married that's it, Kim's not a little girl anymore and If there is one think anyone would know about James Possible that is that he would do anything to not accept the fact that his only daughter is an adult. _But that's silly _Ron thought. _He isn't gonna deny me permission to marry Kim because he doesn't want KP to grow up. Right? _They had been through a lot together and marriage is just another step. Since there were about 15 minutes before James said he'd be there he called Bueno Nacho to order lunch for the four of them and played with Hana and Rufus. Within 10 minutes their food came and than of course 5 minutes latter came Mr. Possible.

"Are you alright Ronald? You sounded pretty nervous on the phone," James said as he stepped into the apartment and sat down. Rufus jumped on Ron's shoulder and Hana sat on the comforter next to the couch. They both nodded at Ron and gave him comforting smiles again.

"I'm fine, I just really needed to discuss something important with you."

"Okay I'm listening."

"So as you may know next Friday is mine and Kim's 5 year anniversary and I'm gonna surprise her up in Paris."

"Alright."

"Well I was thinking we are both adults and we are almost down with college and so I was thinking maybe we could take the next step in our relationship."

"What are you saying Ronald?"

"I wanted to know if I could have your permission to marry your daughter."

"You want my blessing for you and Kimmie to get married."

"Yes sir."

"Are you sure about this Ronald? I mean marriage is a big responsibility."

"I've been tossing it over in my head for a few months now sir. I've been thinking of my feelings and Kim's. I'm ready and I'm sure Kim is too."

"Well If you think you and Kimmie are ready to get married then I'd be honored to have you as my son-in-law Ron. I give you my blessing son."

"Really, thank you sir, thank you so much."

"Just promise me you will always love and be there for my Kimmie-Cub."

"I promise."

"Well I better be on my way. Have fun in Paris but not to much fun."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and call me James."

_What Happens In Paris Doesn't Stay In Paris: The Proposal _

"You ready Rufus?" Ron asked as he finished zipping up his suit case.

"Ah Ha," He replied as he hopped in Ron's pocket.

"Get ready Middleton when I come back I'll be an engaged man. I hope."

By the time Ron and Rufus get to Paris Kim and Monique will be in class. The flight takes off at 3:30 AM and it will get into Paris at 2:30 PM. Kim and Monique get out of classes at 4:30 so they have one hour to tour as much as the can and another hour to prepare the park and Eiffel Tower for their date from starting at 7:00 that evening. Right now it was 2:00 AM and Ron and Rufus were all ready to go. Ron already told Monique so she secretly got Kim a week long leave from school. Ron told Middleton Community College and Smarty Mart that he would be gone until next Friday as well. He stuck the suitcases in the trunk of his car and drove to Duncan Donuts for breakfast. They made it to the Airport at 2:30 and prepared themselves for a long flight.

_At Paris 4:45 PM_

"Something strange is going on Monique. I haven't had a conversation with Ron for almost two weeks," Kim told her friend as she unlocked the key to their dorm. As Kim opened the door she saw her room covered with violet peddles, a blue dress with white heels and a white leather jacket with blue hoop earrings and matching make up laying on her bed and a fruit basket with 3 purple roses and 2 white roses, with Rufus wearing a blue tie standing next to it holding a note and 4 red roses.

"Rufus," Kim yelled as she ran up to her desk to hug him.

"Kim," he replied happily.

"If your in here where's Ron?"

"Note," replied Rufus.

**Hey KP, **

**I hope you like your new room decorations. The dress, shoes, make-up, earrings and jacket were all picked out by Monique. I want you to put all that stuff on and go to the cafe me, you, Monique, and Wade went to on our first Valentines day as a couple. I'll see you soon and bring Rufus with you. **

**Love,**

**Ron :) **

"That boy is crazy," said Monique.

"Yeah. Can you help me get ready?"

"Of course girl."

The dress was dark blue and went a little past Kim's thighs. At the top was little white diamonds and was tight at the chest and the bottom was lose with ruffles around the waist was a white belt. Kim put the dress, jacket, and heels on and grabbed the flowers while Monique did her hair in make-up. Monique put Kim's hair in a ponytail with a couple curls hanging down and put on some dark blue eye shadow and eye liner, mascara, blush, and strawberry lip gloss. Kim stuck Rufus in her coat pocket before hugging Monique and leaving with the flowers and the note in her hands. She arrived at the cafe at 5:30 to see a waiter holding 4 more red roses and a note with her name on it.

"Are you Kim Possible?" The waiter asked.

"Yes."

"Note and flowers from your boyfriend."

"Thank you."

**Hi Again KP,**

**I see you got my first note. The next place I would like you to go to is The Arc De Triomphe. It was the first place Me and Rufus saw when we got off the airplane. See you really soon.**

**Love,**

**Ron :) **

As Kim went back into her car she wondered what her boyfriend was up to. She arrived at The Arc De Triomphe at 6:00 to see a mime holding yet another 4 roses and another note.

"Thank you," She said as she took them from the Mime.

**Hello Once More KP, **

**Final stop on little tour is a park right by the Eiffel Tower. I'll be standing their waiting for you. Can't wait to see you. **

**Love, **

**Ron :) **

Kim looked down and counted the roses and saw of course 3 purple and 2 white and 12 red. _What is he up to. _She thought. She arrived at the park at 6:30 and saw Ron. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt with a black tie, dark blue jeans, and black dress shoes. He was holding one red rose and holding his arms open. Kim ran into them as fast as she could without ruining the flowers. They held on to each other for about 5 minutes. Ron gave Kim a quick peck on the lips before letting go of her, grabbed her and leading her to a bench.

"So Mr. Mystery Man. What was the point of all of this?"

"It's all part of my plan KP. Felix, Rufus, and I have been planning it for months. Happy 5 year baby."

"You remembered."

"Of course I did. What kinda boyfriend do you think I am."

"A great one. So all the flowers?"

"The two white roses and the 3 purple roses are a symbol of 5 years of being a couple and the 13 red roses represent our 13 years of friendship before becoming a couple."

"Wow. Clever."

"Thanks. So the first thing on our anniversary date is a picnic under the stars."

"Umm. Picnic," Rufus said.

"Did you pack Bueno Nacho?"

"I was tempted but no. I had a lot of extra time on Wednesday so I cooked and baked. On the menu tonight Parmesan Alfredo Chicken, A Fruit Tray, Noodle & Potato Salad, and Dr. Pepper for now and some cherry wine, and my mamas secret banana cream pie and blackberry pie for latter."

"Smells good Ron."

They sat and talked for 45 minutes about the past, college, future careers, etc. At 7:15 The two young adults and Rufus hopped in Kim's car to go to a dance club. The more time went by the more nervous Ron got. He knew that after the dance club it was proposal time.

"Are you okay Ron you seem a little distracted," Kim asked during the final slow song of the night.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

It was almost 11:00 when the club closed. Since the dance club was so close to the Eiffel Tower Ron & Kim decided to walk it.

"I'm gonna use the rest room. I'll be right back," Kim told Ron.

"Okay," Ron replied as he took out his Ronuminater.

"Hey Ron," Wade said.

"So we'll be up the tower in about a half hour."

"Cool. Just beep when you're ready. Oh and good luck."

"Thanks Wade."

"Hey you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Ron grabbed Kim's hand interlocking their fingers together and messaging her palms with his thumbs. As Ron predicted they were on top of the Eiffel Tower in a half hour. Ron lead her to the table he set up for them and broke out the wine and pies. Ron beeped in Wade to play the music. After they finished off the food and a glass of wine. Ron grabbed Kim's hand and lead her away from the table.

"I know that we just spent a little under 4 hours in a dance club but there's just one more song I want us to dance to tonight."

"Okay."

"Just close your eyes and let the music be your guide."

Kim closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Ron's waist and layed her head on Ron's chest while Ron wrapped his arms around her back and swayed her to the music.

I know we've been,  
Friends Forever,  
But now I think I'm feelin' somethin' totally new.  
And after all this time,  
I've opened up my eyes,  
Now I see.  
You were always with me!

Chorus:  
Could it be,  
You and I,  
Never imagined?  
Could it be,  
Suddenly,  
I'm fallin' for you?  
(I am falling!)  
Could it be?  
You were right here beside me,  
And I never knew?  
Could it be,  
That it's true,  
That it's you?

(Could it be?)

That it's you!

It's kinda funny you were,  
Always near.  
But who would ever thought that we would end up here?  
And every time I needed you,  
You've been there for me through,  
Now it's clear,  
I've been waiting for you!

Could it be,  
You and I,  
Never imagined?  
Could it be,  
Suddenly,  
I'm fallin' for you?  
(I am falling!)  
Could it be,  
You were right here beside me,  
And I never knew?  
Could it be,  
That it's true,  
That it's you?

(Could it be?)  
Ohhhhhh,  
It's you!

'Cause today's the start of the rest of our lives,  
I can see it in your eyes-!  
Oh, that it's real,  
And it's true,  
That it's just me and you?  
Could it be?  
(Could it be?)  
That it's true,  
That it's YOU-!

Could it be,  
You and I,  
Never imagined?  
Could it be,  
Suddenly,  
I'm fallin' for you?  
(I am falling!)  
Could it be,  
You were right here beside me?  
And I never knew?  
Could it be,  
That it's true,  
That it's you!

(Could it be?)  
Oh, yeah!  
That it's you!

Could it be,  
That it's true,  
That it's you!  
(Could it be?  
That it's true?)  
Could it be,  
That it's true,  
That it's you!  
(Could it be?  
That it's true?)

That it's you!  
(That it's you!)

Oh, it's you-!

After the song was over Kim opened her eyes to see Ron on one knee holding one of her hands, brown eyes meet green and suddenly Kim felt so many different emotions fill her at once. Love, Happiness, Shock, etc.

"Kim, we've been through so much together over our 13 years of friendship and 5 years of being boyfriend & girlfriend. It was tough going from best friends to boyfriend and girlfriend but we got through it together. I love you more than anything or anyone in the world and I feel ready to take the next step in our relationship and I'm confident that you feel ready too. So Kimberly Ann Possible will do me the honor of marring me?"

Kim looked down at the ring. It was just a simple gold band with a heart in the middle of it but to Kim it looked perfect.

"Yes," Kim get out through her tears "Yes I'll marry you."

Ron kissed the tears off her face and spun her around before cupping her cheeks and pressing his lips onto hers.

"I love you KP," He said after he pulled away.

"I love you too Ron," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissing him again.

_Stress Is My Middle Name: The Final Preparations_

It's been almost 3 months since Ron and Kim got engaged since Kim, Ron & Monique are all on have been on summer break they've been cramming wedding preparations.

"Let's see what we have so far," Ron said.

Date : August 16th, 2011

Place: Niagara Falls, New York

Maid of honor – Monique

Best man – Felix

Bridesmaids - Yori, Tara, and Avery

Groomsman – Jean-Luc, Josh, and Wade

Flower Girl – Hana

Ring Bearer – Mario

**Guest List **

Wade's Parents

My Parents

Tweebs

Uncle Slim

Joss

Nona

Ron's Mom

Monique's Parents

Sensei

Ned

Bridesmaids Dresses: Long Turquoise dresses with shiny little diamonds on and around the breast area. Lose bottom half, strapless.

Monique's Dress: Dark Blue with a silver belt along waist. Strapless, Knee length

Food: Beef and Shrimp

Wine: Grape and Cherry

Cake: 4 layers, 2 chocolate Ice Cream, 2 Vanilla Ice Cream

**Songs:**

Kim & Ron: You & I (One Direction)

Mother/Son: You'll Be In My Heart (Phil Collins)

Father/Daughter: Ready, Set, Don't Go (Billy Cyrus Ft Miley Cyrus)

Honeymoon: Hawaiian Islands

Band/**DJ**

Flowers: Lilies, Violets, White & Red Roses

"It looks like everything ready," Ron said as he slugged his arm around Kim's shoulders and smiled.

"Yeah."

_I Do, I Promise: The Wedding Day _

Kim's wedding dress was long and strapless with random patterns going through it. She slipped it on that Monday afternoon more nervous then she had ever been in her life. Her best friend Monique just finished her hair and make-up and since she was still a virgin she wears the veil over her face. She slipped her heals on before helping her husband-to-be little sister Hana put on her dress. Kim's mom tried to reassure her that everyone nervous on her wedding day but she was never like this. She was never been a nervous wreak about anything before so why did she have to start now. She wished she could see Ron but according to the rules they aren't aloud to see each other until the alter. Her wedding was gonna start any minute so she didn't have to wait to long. Kim grabbed Hana's hand and lead her towards the door with Monique's boyfriends cousin Mario AKA the ring bearer.

"You ready Kimmie-Cub?" Her father asked

"Yeah dad."

Her mom kissed her on the cheek before finding her seat while everyone else found their way in line. The first two out were Hana the flower girl and Mario, then Monique as maid of honor and Felix best man, then Avery & Wade, Tara & Josh, and Yori & Jean-Luc bridesmaids & groomsman, and finally Kim and her father. Ron's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw his fiance _She is so beautiful, _he thought. When they finally made it up James kissed his daughters cheek and went to sit own with his wife. Kim grabbed Ron's hands while the priest began to speak.

"We are all gathered her today to witness the marriage of Ms. Kimberly Possible & Mr. Ronald Stoppable If anyone rejects to this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace."

The room was silent.

"Okay. I believe the bride and groom has written there own vows. You may go ahead."

"Kim, When I saw you kick but back in pre-k I knew we would be tight for a while, I also knew you were someone really special. It wasn't how you kick but that made you special in my eyes though it was how you would help anyone in any situation no matter how silly or dangerous or how much other stuff you had going on and how no matter how clumsy, goofy, and dorky I became you always stood by my side. I knew I could count on you for anything from helping me in school and helping me get over my stupidest fears to taking a month off from school to be there for me when my father died. I knew I could always count on you. That's one of the things I could tell about you when we were kids and one of the things I love about you. I love you KP and just like you do with me I will always stand by you."

At the end of Ron's vow Kim had tears streaming down her face she wasn't sure if it was just all the emotions that you just have on a day like this or if it was Ron's speech maybe both but all she knew is it took her a minute to gather her thoughts before starting her speech.

"Ron, If someone would have told me back then that I would be standing up here with you I would have thought they were crazy. I always saw you as my goofy & dorky best friend but as we grow older and hormones started to go out of whack things began to change and it took me a while to come around but I'm glad I did because I can't think of a better person to be up here with me than you. As we grow up and started to go on the missions I started to notice that even though you may not be physically strong you are most defiantly emotionally strong. We had to face so many of your fears on those missions but you never gave it up. That's one of the things that made you be the rest person for me. You are also funny, dorky, and kind you would always light up my stressed day and you always knew how to make me feel better when I'm upset, that Ron Stoppable is what made you the right person for me. I love you and I will always love you."

"Ronald Christopher Stoppable to do take Kimberly Possible to be your well wedded wife through sickness and health, richer or poorer, better or worse for as long as you both shall live."

"I do."

"Kimberly Ann Possible do you take Ronald Stoppable to be your well wedded husband through sickness and health, richer or poorer, better or worse for as long as you both shall live."

"I do."

"Well with the power vested in me in the great state of New York I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ron lifted the veil carefully and looked in Kim's green eyes for a few seconds before gently placing his lips on hers. The kissed for about 10 seconds before they pulled away and heard everyone cheer.

"I now present to you Mr. & Mrs. Ronald Stoppable!"

Kim locked arms with Ron as they slowly walked down the aisle together using there free hands to wave. They spent an hour hugging and talking to there family and hugging, talking, and dancing with there friends. Kim looked over to see Ron dancing with little Hana and smiled she couldn't wait to become a mother and seeing how well Ron takes care of Hana he is gonna be a great dad. Finally it was time for the food and Monique and Felix to make their speeches.

"Hi guys, I'm Kim's best female friend Monique. I meet Kim at The Middleton Mall the beginning of Sophomore year. She was my first friend. I met Ron latter and at first he didn't seem to happy with me stepping in to the picture because it had been him & Kim for so long but I'm glad that he came around because I can't imagine life without that little goofball. Ron's like a brother to me just like Kim's like a sister to me. I could tell right away that they had a bond between them that could never be broken. So to Kim & Ron. I hope for the best."

"Hey guys I'm Felix, Ron's best male human friend. I haven't known Kim and Ron for very long but as Monique said I could tell right away that they had a special bond that would last forever. So to Kim and Ron I hope your love takes you far."

After that everyone spent 30 minutes talking and eating and Kim & Ron cut and feed each other the cake. After the cake the DJ announced...

"Okay everybody. Please step aside for the bride and grooms first dance."

Ron lead Kim to the middle of the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her waist while Kim wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're speech was amazing Ron."

"Thanks. It took me forever to come up with it."

"Mine too."

"This day has been perfect. I just wish my dad was here."

"I know I'm sorry."

"It's not you're fault but hey let's just focus on our beautiful wedding."

"Okay."

I figured it out,  
I figured it out from black and white  
Seconds and hours,  
Maybe they had to take some time

I know how it goes,  
I know how it goes from wrong and right  
Silence and sound  
Did they ever hold each other tight  
Like us?  
Did they ever fight  
Like us?

You and I  
We don't wanna be like them  
We can make it 'til the end  
Nothing can come between  
You and I  
Not even the gods above  
Can separate the two of us  
No, nothing can come between  
You and I

Oh, you and I

I figured it out,  
Saw the mistakes of up and down  
Meet in the middle,  
There's always room for common ground

I see what it's like,  
I see what it's like for day and night  
Never together  
'Cause they see things in a different light  
Like us  
But they never tried  
Like us

You and I  
We don't wanna be like them  
We can make it 'til the end  
Nothing can come between  
You and I  
Not even the gods above  
Can separate the two of us

'Cause you and I...

We don't wanna be like them,  
We can make it 'til the end,  
Nothing can come between  
You and I  
Not even the gods above  
Can separate the two of us  
No, nothing can come between  
You and I

You and I

Oh, you and I  
Oh, you and I

We can make it if we try,  
You and I

Oh, you and I

"Now it was time for the Father daughter dance."

James studied Kim as he walked up to her when he finally faced the fact his little Kimmie-Cub belonged to another man. She was no longer his little girl.

"Hi daddy."

"Kimmie-Cub what happened . You're all grown up."

"I know but daddy never forget I'll always be your little girl."

"Thanks honey I really needed that and I know you are in the right hands. I know how much you and Ron mean to each other."

"I know. Thanks daddy."

"For what."

"Taking care of me."

She's gotta do what she's gotta do  
And I've gotta like it or not  
She's got dreams too big for this town  
And she needs to give 'em a shot  
Whatever they are

Looks like she's all ready to leave  
Nothing left to pack  
There ain't no room for me in that car  
Even if she asked me to tag along  
God I gotta be strong

She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes  
The prize is hers to win  
She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that  
open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Don't go

She says things are fallen into place  
Feels like they're fallen apart  
I painted this big ol' smile on my face  
To hide my broken heart  
If only she knew  
This is where I don't say what I want so bad to say  
This is where I want to but I won't get in the way  
Of her and her dreams  
And spreadin' her wings

She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes  
The prize is hers to win  
She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that  
open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Don't go

She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes  
The prize is hers to win  
She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that  
open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Please don't go

Don't go  
Don't go  
She's gotta do what she's gotta do  
She's gotta do what she's gotta do

"And finally the Mother and son dance."

Ron's mom took his hand and lead him to the floor. Ron looked up and smiled at her. Even though he may not have his dad anymore he still has his mom and that's good enough for him.

"Hi Ronnie."

"Mom."

"I can't believe my baby boy is married."

"I know it's crazy."

"You've come so far honey and I'm so proud of you. I hope you keep being the kind and strong boy you are now."

"Of course mom."

"And thank you."

"For?"

"Not giving up on me."

"Well just know honey. No matter how much more you grow up. You'll always be my little boy in my heart."

Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight

I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?  
We need each other  
To have, to hold.  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong (you gotta be strong)  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
[another version says: "Believe me, you'll be in my heart"]  
I'll be there from this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always  
Always  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always.

Ron kissed his mom and the cheek and went to go look for Kim. He saw Monique, her boyfriend Jean-Luc, and his cousin Mario dancing Goofy, Wade and his girlfriend Avery drinking tea and laughing about how they meet, Hana chasing Rufus around, Sensei looking around smiling, Felix and Yori drinking wine and talking, their parents drinking wine and laughing telling stories about their children, and finally Kim dancing with the tweebs. He stood in the back with Sensei and waited for Kim. After another hour Kim and Ron were ready to go on their week long honeymoon. Everyone said a final goodbye to them as Rufus got on Ron's shoulder and smiled widely at him. And then they left to start new adventurers. Even though Kim still needed to stay in Europe for another year to finish college and it will be even harder for Ron to leave her now that there married he knew they both could handle it. Because they're the Possible-Stoppable team and THEY COULD DO ANYTHING!

The End!

**Wow done. My longest one shot ever. I don't think I've even written a chapter this long before. This is my first Kim Possible Story so go easy on me. I have another in mind but I won't post it for a while. So read and review please and I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and the 3 dresses are on my profile. **

**Brittney Out! :) 3 :P**


End file.
